Never Get Too Close
by chelseaFCfangirl
Summary: I am just a freak trying to hide my true self from the world. One night my life was turned upside down two jedi came to my door and told me they were here to take me away. This is the story of how I Abigail Lockhart help save the galaxy.


**Chapter 1:**

**Axe Murders and Jedi **

Sitting Alone in my house, at night, during the worst thunderstorm Ontario has seen in years. Probably the definition of creepy for some people but not me, I find the danger soothing and the darkness relaxing for some reason. I guess it's because in the darkness on one can se who you really are. People can't see who I really am… a freak a girl who belongs on one of those mutant shows.

You see I have the ability to heal people. If they are on the brink of death one touch from me and presto you're all better. My mom calls me a healer, she tells me I am special but, really I am just a freak. I mean you wouldn't know this by looking at me I think I do an awesome job of being "normal" but, no one knows the real me because no one has gotten me to break down the walls I have built.

I stare out the window as lightning illuminates the night sky, my blue eyes widen at the beauty. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see movement on the patio and the sound of footsteps. My pulse quickens, this is usually the part in scary movies when the unsuspecting girl (me) get cut up into tiny piece by the axe murderer outside. I look to the window as, lightning flashes revealing a wounded man standing outside my door. I let out an ear piercing scream.

"I am not here to hurt you miss" replies the man "My name is Obi Wan Kenobi"

I pull back the curtain to see and badly wounded man carrying and a younger man even worse looking and who is unconscious

"My ship has crashed, my master is injured" He continued "I request shelter. Please." He begged "I don't know how long my Padawan has left"

Oh this axe murder has guilt trip me bad; I have to save this guy now. I unlock the door hoping that he is telling the truth and my body won't be found in the lake tomorrow morning.

"Come in quickly. Put him on the coach" he does what I say. I look into his eyes; I see pain, worry and sadness. I feel the need to make it all go away. I put my hand on the head of the young man. He looks about my age. Blood is pouring out of him at an alarming rate; it is certain he will die with out my help.

"He's going to die isn't, I can't loose another one" Obi Wan yells frantically "First my master now my Padawan" I seen tears in his eyes. He puts his head in his hands

I look at him and place my hand on his shoulder to comfort him "don't give up yet" I remove my hand from Obi Wan's shoulder and place my it on the young man's heart. I concentrate all my energy on healing this young man.

"You're too optimistic—"he gets cut off "Oh. My. God it's you"

I feel the warmth its working, he's healing. I remove my hand as the young man's eye open.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan cries

The man called Anakin gets up from the coach.

"Where am I?" he says

"Oakville" I reply

"No… what planet?" he asks

"Earth, Padawan and he have found her" Obi Wan says with a smile.

"What do you mean you found me? You don't even know my name" I ask totally lost

"You're name is Abigail Lockhart. We are Jedi, we have been sent by the Jedi Council, to bring you back with us. You abilities are needed in this time of war"

"What are you talking about? What war Canada's not at war" I say confused "and who know about my…abilities"

The man called Anakin stands but, quickly falls to the ground. "He is too weak" I say "I only speed up the healing process; he must sleep of the rest. He can sleep in my brother's room" Obi Wan nods and goes to help Anakin upstairs. I lead the way upstairs to my little brother's room. I cover the sleeping Jedi with a blanket shut the door quietly. With the commotion of saving Anakin's life I forget the Obi Wan is also hurt. He walks with pain in his eyes and a limp.

"You're hurt" I say "let me help" He start to protest but I see him give in. He lies down and I put one hand on his head and the other on his chest. I feel my hands tingle from the touch; I start to feel something in the pit of my stomach. This hasn't happened before. Obi Wan see's my confused look "what's wrong, did I do something..." he asks

"No…" I mutter. CRAP! THINK FAST! "Umm…. Its just you are wounded worst than I thought" I say. Great that was the worst lie ever. I prayed that he bought it. I focused my energy on healing, and felt the same warmth. I opened my eyes. The room was spinning.

"Abigail!" Obi Wan cried his voice was weak after being healed

"I fine I just... need..." And then everything went black.


End file.
